


Why Did We Break Up?

by itsinthestars



Series: Why Did We Break Up? [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Architect Ben, Childhood Memories, Coffee date, Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Front Desk Agent Rey, Happy Ending, Live in same apartment building, Maz's Inn & Tavern, Mild Language, New Republic City, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Break Up, Rated m for a reason, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Similar to NYC, based on tumblr prompt, city, emotional memories, writing to cope post tros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars/pseuds/itsinthestars
Summary: Rey and Ben recently broke up but living in the same apartment building does not help them to move on...It helps them to find out why they decided to break up in the first place and realize how good things actually were between them.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Why Did We Break Up? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601866
Comments: 17
Kudos: 64





	1. Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter was inspired by a fanfic prompt via tumblr:
> 
> 'we bumped into each other in the street and you were grinning like a cocky asshole the whole time so i stalked off only to realise i’m wearing your shirt'
> 
> I've wanted to write a reylo fic based on this prompt for the longest time. I might add other prompts to this story, so stay tuned. Post Tros, writing more reylo fic has definitely helped to cope. Also, it's helping to get me out of this bad case of writer's block I've been having for months. So, in advance, please excuse any typos because I really just want to write, and post as much as I can. So, anyway hope you like this and continue to read what comes next!

Rey's hand automatically went to her right side to feel for... _him_. She opened her eyes to see the empty side of the bed. She sighed in frustration, laid on her back, looking at the tan-colored ceiling. The sun still had not peeked through her curtains so Rey knew she was up too early.

She rolled on her left side and reached for her cell phone on the nightstand. She squinted her eyes, rubbing at them, trying to wake up. After a few seconds, she finally saw the time was 5:25. She groaned with displeasure knowing she woke up much earlier than anticipated. She also didn't want to go back to sleep, just in case she slept through her alarm.

Rey covered her eyes with her arm and released a deep sigh. She knew she was going to get up in a few minutes but her mind went to Ben Solo, her ex-boyfriend of three days. They had been dating just a little over two years, about the same amount of time she and Rose had been living in this apartment. Rey put her arm over his pillow as if she was reaching to run her fingers through his dark silky hair. 

A few minutes later, the sun was rising, hitting Rey's curtains, making her open her eyes. "Okay, I can do this!" Rey pulled the covers off of her and started to get up. She sat at the edge of the bed, her feet touching the hardwood floor. She let out a yawn, stretching her arms over her head, back arched. She looked back at her phone which was next to her pillow. She leaned over to reach for it, her hand slightly touching the phone, but her head touched the pillow first and she laid on her stomach, closing her eyes. "Five more minutes," she whispered. 

More than five minutes later, Rey's roommate, Rose Tico, yelled, "Rey!" from outside her door. She knocked and knocked until the door finally opened, revealing a panicked looking Rey, looking right at Rose. 

"Shit!" Rey shouted as she ran toward their bathroom.

"Good morning to you too!" Rose yelled back as she followed Rey. 

Rey opened the bathroom door and said over her shoulder, "Sorry, Rose! I can't believe I overslept! Ahh!"

Rose approached the bathroom, the door slightly ajar, and could hear the water turning on and the shower curtain moving to one side, then back. Rose crossed her arms. "I knew something was wrong when the smell of coffee didn't wake me up. I've gotten used to that alarm clock." 

Rey laughed. "What a way to start the week, huh?" 

"Yeah, Mondays are the worst!" Rose said in agreement. "Did you want me to make coffee? I have the afternoon shift this week so I—"

"It's okay, Rose! I'm just going to grab something at the corner café, thanks though!"

"Okay..." Rose checked her watch and said, "It's ten after 7."

"Why is the time going by so fucking fast?!"

Rose laughed."See you later, Rey." 

In the shower, Rey was rinsing her hair when she barely could hear Rose and said, "Okay!" Rey closed her eyes, making sure she didn't get any shampoo in her eyes. That's something else she didn't need this morning. 

Minutes later, Rey walked outside her apartment building, the sun shining brightly in her direction. She breathed the air in, taking the warm sun hitting her face. She turned briefly, feeling the sun touch her wet messy bun then started to walk. Rey could feel it was going to be another crisp autumn day in New Republic City, a huge metropolis filled with different boroughs and neighborhoods. Rey first came to the city when she started University. That was seven years ago and she still had not been to all the neighborhoods.

Rey was half a block away from the corner café to get a quick coffee, before the ten-minute drive to Takodana, when she saw Ben walk outside of the café, walking her way. She gasped without meaning to. She had been thinking of him but seeing him made her heart beat a little faster.

Ben Solo took a sip of his coffee then instantly found Rey's intense stare. He swallowed, thankful his coffee didn't go another way due to being taken back at seeing his ex-girlfriend so soon. He was going to say something but his eyes quickly looked at her shirt, then back into her eyes. He immediately grinned, satisfied at what he saw.

Rey was surprised that Ben had a fucking grin. She narrowed her eyes. "Ben," she said simply as they passed each other.

Ben nodded and said in return, "Rey." His voice sounded so familiar, gentle, and deep. Rey would not admit it but she missed his damn voice. She shook her head and was about to say something else when she noticed his grin was not going away.

Rey scoffed but abruptly stopped as she swore she heard him chuckle. She would not look back, nope she told herself. She looked down and instantly found why he grinned. "Fuck!" She said a little too loudly. A mother with her young daughter was walking by her just then. She received a dark glare from the mother. Rey mouthed sorry to her but didn't receive a second glance. Rey shrugged and looked back at her shirt, underneath her black blazer.

She was wearing his shirt! His fucking shirt. In the rush to get ready, instead of putting on a solid gray shirt she accidentally put on his gray shirt with the name of his favorite band: The Knights of Ren. Rey shook her head and looked back toward the apartment, Ben nowhere in sight. She looked away and sighed, hating that he grinned like the cocky asshole he is! "Gahh!" Rey shook her head in frustration. It was too late to change now. Rey looked at her phone, cursed again, and walked the last couple of steps toward the café.


	2. When We First Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets important insight from her boss, Maz Kanata as Ben remembers when they first met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like : )

It was near the end of Rey's shift at the front desk and just like throughout the day, she kept it a habit to look down at her blazer, making sure the band's name on Ben's shirt, couldn't be seen. Rey let out a deep sigh, looked ahead, and instantly saw her friendly and wise boss, Maz Kanata, walking towards her. Rey had been working for her since she was in her third year of University. Rey grinned in greeting before she looked down and quickly grabbed a sticky note near the computer keyboard. As Maz approached the front desk, Rey handed her the note. "A Lyara Sage called for you."

Maz took the note and looked down at it, looking somber, Rey noticed. She put the note in her coat pocket and the twinkle in her eye was back. "Don't think I didn't see you fidget a minute ago. What's wrong, Rey?"

Rey looked away, hesitant to tell Maz because she was close friends with Ben's parents. She didn't want her to tell them in case Ben had not told them yet. "Maz, if you can please keep this between you and me for now. Ben and I are no longer...together." Rey said that last word as if it was foreign. She hadn't told Rose yet, so Maz being the first person told was a surreal experience.

Maz tilted her head. She looked at Rey and saw pain and confusion etched on her face. "Why do you want this kept as a secret?"

Rey hesitated then shrugged. "I'm not sure when Ben is going to tell his parents."

"You think I would blab?" Maz gave a mocking smile.

Rey's eyes enlarged. "What? No, I—"

"I could." Maz teased.

"Maz!" Rey exclaimed, looking worried.

Maz raised a finger to Rey as if to say 'Aha.' "That's the reaction I wanted to see."

Rey gave a quizzical look. "What?"

"You don't want this breakup."

Rey gasped, her mouth formed an O. "Wait—"

"You wouldn't care who knew."

Rey paused. She shook her head. "Please, Maz."

Maz rolled her eyes dramatically, then gave Rey an earnest look. "Okay." She saw the look of relief on Rey's face knowing how much she cared for Ben's parents. She leaned closer to Rey, eyeing her face. "What happened between you two?"

Rey sighed. "I don't want to get into that. But I think we're over."

"Think?" Maz raised her brows.

"I mean--We are done." Rey nodded.

Maz shook her head then gave one last flash of a grin. "This is just the beginning."

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said." Maz walked away toward the back room. 

"Maz—" The phone started to ring and Rey automatically picked up the phone. "Maz's Inn and Tavern, my name is Rey, how may I assist you?" As she listened to the person on the other line, Rey adjusted her blazer and tried to dismiss what Maz said.

Rey opened the main door to her apartment building and instantly recognized Ben's broad back, standing in front of his and her mailbox. She closed the door behind her, shutting it harder on purpose. He didn't flinch. Rey scoffed, walking behind Ben. She put down her bag filled with groceries and poked his shoulder. He immediately turned with annoyance but softened once he saw Rey. She noticed he wore his signature black sweater, knowing in his closet, there were eight of the same type sweaters. He liked to buy things in quantity.

Ben took off his wireless earbuds. "Hey..."

"Not a long night at the office?" Rey raised an eyebrow.

Ben shook his head, wondering why she was so snippy, then looked down and remembered she was wearing his shirt. He suppressed a smile and shrugged. "Instead of just me, the Snoke Project is now being handled by three of us." Her name tag pinned to her blazer caught his eye. He nodded towards it. "You're working the morning shift," he said knowingly.

Rey's hand went to her name tag. Now it made sense to her why three people at Dex's Market kept asking her where things were. Her groan turned into laughter but once she quickly stopped, not wanting to give him too much satisfaction. 

Ben nodded knowingly and pointed towards her grocery bag. "People asked you where stuff was, right?" He started to laugh, his smile reached his eyes.

Rey smiled in return, giving him his answer. Despite it being only three days, she couldn't help it, she missed his laugh. It was unique...Rey shook her head. She needed to leave before-- 

"Nice shirt."

Rey smirked and rolled her eyes. "Shut it and move aside."

Ben moved two steps, letting Rey open her mailbox, which was two mailboxes below his. She grabbed her and Rose's mail then closed and locked it.

She turned and saw his half-smile. "What is it?"

"I'm just remembering this is how we first met. Do you remember?"

Rey looked past him, toward the stairs and elevator. She remembered it was two years ago, just after she and Rose moved in when she first met Ben. He had shorter hair, barely covering his ears. Her hair was longer back then before she cut to shoulder length. Like now, he blocked her from getting to her mailbox, and from there it was the start of _them_. Rey looked back at Ben's dark warm eyes that have seen her mind, body, and soul. Rey looked sadly at him. "I remember," she whispered. She put the mail in her purse, grabbed her grocery bag, and walked toward the stairs, this time not looking back.

Ben hated to see Rey walk away. He looked down at the ground, put a hand in his pants pocket, and remembered when he met Rey.

_She had her arms crossed, brow raised. "And how long are you just going to stand there going through your mail?" He turned and liked how her lips pursed, her eyes determined. He liked the sound of her voice. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to cover his ears, a nervous habit of his since childhood._

_He tried to be smooth. "However long it will take to know your name. I'm Ben." He gently smiled and raised his hand, hoping she would take it. He noticed a change in her eyes as they quickly softened. She extended her hand and when they touched, a feeling past through Ben. He already felt at ease with her and he didn't know her name._

_It was like she felt what he felt because she tilted her head and said, "I'm Rey."_

Ben shook his head, freeing himself from the past. He looked ahead at the stairs and saw she was long gone. Ben shut his mailbox door and walked toward the elevator, needing to get to his suite. In the elevator, as the door shut, he realized Rey never mentioned in giving his shirt back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know your feedback :) It's always so appreciated! 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: https://wishingupontheskyandstars.tumblr.com


	3. Memory Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo remembers an important memory from the past before doing something he hope he doesn't regret.

_"PB &J, cereal, and... acorns."_

_"Did you eat them together?" Rey asked Ben, grinning._

_Ben chuckled then shook his head. He grabbed his cup of coffee from the light blue shabby chic coffee table in front of them. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Once you soak the acorns in water, they don't taste so bad." He shrugged then took a sip of coffee. "They taste like boiled potatoes."_

_Rey looked impressed and leaned in. She held her oversized floral designed coffee mug with both hands. "You made them?"_

_"My grandma did a couple of times." Distracted, he looked into Rey's beautiful hazel eyes. He almost found it unnerving that she wanted to know more about him. "I was seven or eight when I collected acorns that fell from my grandparent's tree. Sometimes I would climb the tree to retrieve more. I would put them in jars... " He felt his ears turn warm as if embarrassed. He pointed at Rey. "Your turn."_

_Rey looked up and looked lost in thought. She bit her upper lip in thought, Ben noticed. "The first things that come to mind that remind me of my child—"_

_"You're editing."_

_Rey blinked and looked at Ben in surprise. "What?"_

_"Your editing your first thoughts!"_

_Rey scoffed. "I'm not. Shut it!" She poked her tongue at him. "Hmm..." She tapped her finger against her mug. "Tulips, peanut butter cookies, and a purple ribbon." She grinned. "I can remember being five or six and the kitchen smelling of peanut butter cookies. They were my mum's favorite and in the middle of the dining table, there was always an assortment of tulips in a vase. And..." Rey put down her coffee mug and walked to her small kitchen nook, grabbing her tote bag. She sat back down and showed a faded purple ribbon that wrapped around the tote's handle. "This was a ribbon my mom wore in her hair. It was her favorite." She smiled at it, rubbing the fabric. Ben could see her eyes turn glassy. "The night of the accident, before my parents dropped me off at my grandfather's, I took this ribbon from her vanity and wrapped it around my wrist. My mom saw it and she said to keep it safe for her...And... I continue to keep it with me, keeping it safe for her." Tears ran down Rey's cheek. With her hand, she wiped them off one cheek. "Sorry," she whispered and looked down._

_Ben put down his coffee cup and moved closer to Rey. He gently lifted her chin and saw her looking at him with curiosity and trust. He gently wiped a tear from her other cheek, with his thumb. He was grateful she told him this part of herself. He wanted to know everything about Rey Kenobi. As his thumb traced her cheek, Rey moved closer to him. She looked at him as if she wanted something more. At that moment, he felt he was starting to fall for Rey._

Ben opened his eyes and looked to his left and sighed when he saw her side of the bed empty. He had been up for a while. It was too early to get ready for work. The past clung to his thoughts, including the memory of Rey and their first coffee date at her apartment.

Ben ran his hand through his disarrayed hair then removed his duvet off of him. He sat at the edge of the bed then stood up. He stretched his arms out before walking to the bathroom. He turned on the shower then looked at himself in the mirror. He noticed the start of stubble from a few days of not shaving. He then took off his black pajama bottoms before walking in the shower. 

It was a couple of minutes before six, he observed as he glanced at his watch. The elevator opened and he walked down the hallway until he stood in front of the right door. He knew she would be awake so he felt she wouldn't be bothered if he rang the doorbell. He heard the bell on the other side of the door. He raised his coffee mug, holding the handle, and waited for the door to open. He hoped this was a good idea. He had missed the coffee he grew to love the past two years. Just before he turned around thinking she wouldn't open the door, it opened, and Ben raised his coffee mug towards Rey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short Chapter is the end of Part 1. Part 2 will be coming soon with a prompt that inspires the next part of this fic :)  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I'm on Tumblr: https://wishingupontheskyandstars.tumblr.com


End file.
